


Life's little ironies

by Qem



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shin and Technology, are not a one true pairing. Just as well, he doesn't need to do it alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's little ironies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kantayra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/gifts).



Shin is notably awkward with people, when it comes to non-standard interactions. It’s not that Shin has no idea how people work. You take basic pieces of information, posture, words, obvious background information such as the school that they go to, and then put it together to produce a story that covers the information at hand. Most people are trying to deliberately mislead you, so it’s understandable to become occasionally confused.

[Oujou Knights, likely coming from a wealthy family or are on a very extensive scholarship. Many are being groomed for inheriting the family empire or have the freedom to explore less secure career choices such as the superfluous entertainment industry.]

_“Of course”, Sena says with his eyes firm. “I’d love to help with your training. It has to be a Kanto victory in the Christmas ball again, after all.”_

People lie all the time with the words that they say, usually their bodies are far more obvious. So instead of focusing on distracting facial gestures, Shin focuses on what their posture and muscles say, such as the awkward shoulder tilt that indicates distancing and that the owner is uncomfortable, despite the bright smile and kind words. 

[His coach, even when he says stern words to get them to train harder, is the first person to praise Shin so readily and honestly. Most of his previous teachers tend to praise by rote, it’s expected that he maintain flawless grades. Sometimes, there’s a note of bewilderment, such when he gets perfect marks in the paper exam for the computing course – and yet, he can see them wonder, “why is he so hopeless when it comes to technology."]

_“So what are you planning on studying now?” Sena asks casually. “Besides learning how to play football at even higher levels – you’re planning on studying at Oujou university right?” He’s relaxing at Shin’s apartment, after successfully coaxing a solution to another one of Shin’s computer issues._

“Yes, that is correct, I will be studying at Oujou university”, Shin confirms the second question, the easier question first, before pausing and then starting on the first. “I am planning studying a double-degree in business management and information technology, with a focus more on project management.”

Sena tries to be polite, but his surprise is patently obvious. “Really? That’s nice. But technology doesn’t really seem to be your thing?” he says, waving ineffectively towards the towering pile of broken computer equipment that they had passed.

“It’s necessary”, Shin says, his voice firm and resolute in what must be accomplished.

It’s part of why he loves football so much. There are straightforward goals – score more goals than your opponent – ideally, never let your opponent score a goal, combined with tactical strategies mean that Shin never gets bored. Players like the Devil Bats quarterback Hiruma discounted; it’s such an honest game. Someone may claim to be a brilliant international football player, but if they can’t hold a ball, then the answer is obvious.

[The growth Sena’s accomplished, the scope of his potential, takes Shin’s breathe away.]

And in any case, misunderstanding how people work is a perfectly common human flaw. [Besides Shin receives significant enjoyment through the reasoning process. Even if his conclusions turn out to be incorrect due to inaccurate input or assumptions.] So it’s not that he made a mistake in judgment that he finds difficult to understand. It’s that he finds it so difficult to understand himself.

“Actually, it might be worthwhile” Shin said slowly and thoughtfully, “considering taking a student from a school like Deimon, which does not allow their third years to play, instead of taking a younger student, if you wished to maximise the potential of a player from Japan.”

* * *

Act 2

* * *

The devil bats make it all the way to the finals of the Kantou tournament, but it’s the Oujou Knights turn to be successful. It’s a good match though, and Sena’s grateful to the advice Shin has given, agrees to help prepare for the Christmas Cup, against Teikoku Gakuen – at least he can take comfort in a Tokyo victory if the Oujou Knights win.

And Sena’s not likely to have many opportunities to play football except for training and unofficial matches – Deimon, still doesn’t allow third years to play, although there are rumbles of that changing as Deimon’s sports record continues to improve – but he can’t guarantee that it will change in time for him. So Sena will satisfy himself as a coach, who coaxes the best out of other players – runners or otherwise. It is fun being able to guide others, into their strength, the way he has been fortunate enough to be guarded into his strength.

Unless… Well it’s a long shot anyway; best not to think about it.

* * *

“Oh, hi Sakuba-san. I was trying to get hold of Shin, in regards to our training next week, I must have misdialled.” Sena says as he thinks back hard. He’s sure he put the number Shin recited in correctly.

“Oh your just holding on to it for him and you’ll let him know for me? Thanks, that’s great.”

* * *

The hike is great, even though the GPS breaks down [again] and Shin came back with a wild boar for them to roast over the fire. It’s… awkward to look at, but the meat is so delicious and juicy, even if Shin complains that it’s not part of a nutritionally balanced diet.

Sena can’t help but laugh, a little to himself over that. Shin’s so disciplined and focused, with his resolute way of dealing with disasters as they come and working steadily to a solution. (Lost in the woods? A mere detour in the path of training!) Shin’s never being satisfied unless it’s the most efficient and optimal of solutions, completed with elegance and grace.

It’s great being able to relax like this, with the Christmas Cup finished, and only the exhibition matches with an American All Star’s team coming to Japan next year, to look forward to.

Sena’s phone beeps, and he looks at it, snorting a little in surprise – for some weird Shin’s teammates keep sending him messages though, such as this recording of Ootawaba’s latest symphony. Maybe they just think he’s timelier at checking messages? He’s heard Shin’s phone make sounds in the backpack, but Shin usually chooses to ignore it, focusing on things that take higher priority such as completing 100 push ups...

Shin's dedication is almost enough to distract Sena from missing it completely, but then it’s a pretty interesting sparking sound though, the ring tone that Shin has chosen.

* * *

Sena almost wants to laugh at the expression on Shin’s face when he brings out the dripping wet phone. It looks like the water bottle cracked, when he was fighting the boar.

“Don’t mine”, Sena starts automatically, before delving into a nervous tick of advice he can remember Momo dispersing when similar disasters occurred in the past. “It’s probably fine, we should just let it dry out and maybe try putting it in a jar of uncooked rice to soak the remaining moisture… We’ve almost finalised this synchronisation attack, do you want to head back and we’ll finish it off on the actual playing grounds?” 

“It’s fine”, Shin announces, while looking morosely at the spot of water appearing on the ground. “There shouldn’t be any issues with staying out here for the planned remaining two days, and it’s best to ensure that we complete the preliminary work for the technique before heading back.”

* * *

“Hello?” Sena answers easily when he picks up the phone.  
“Hey it’s Sakuba here. Is Shin with you at the moment? “  
“Aha, yes he is.”  
“Excellent, can you pass on a message, which we’re doing a meet up with the others on Thursday night instead, as Takumi isn’t able to make it on Wednesday.”  
“…Yes, I can do that. Um, how did you get this number by the way?”  
“Oh Shin gave it to me earlier, just in case we weren’t able to get in contact with him while he was hiking .”  
“Oh.”

Sena guesses that also explains how he ended up been added to a mailing list of fart jokes.

* * *

They go back to Shin’s place first. Sena’s carefully pulling Shin’s phone out of the jar of rice, he taps on the power button experimentally and is delighted when it beeps obediently turning on. Shin looks relieved as well. Sena would be too, if he owned that many broken phones. Apparently Shin’s only had this one for three weeks. 

“Maybe we can try fixing some of the others?” Sena leaps to have a look through the other phones, but awkwardly, trips and falls against a bookshelf – where the vase at the top shakes frequently – Sena freezes with his knees bent ready for rocket dash, but Shin’s already there with his trident reach to tackle Sena out of the way, they crash find each other tangled on the ground.

“Uh”, Sena says, uncomfortable pressed between the ground and Shin, with something poking his thigh.

Another beep distracts them and Sena scrambles out, to answer it as an alternative to the awkwardness. The news he hears, fills him with joy and he’s readily accepting – his team-mates have already told him to go for it, - “I got it!” Sena beams in delight, all awkwardness forgotten. “I didn’t think I would since, I heard that their preference was to take younger students to give them the opportunity to grow and improve the high school circuit, but I’m going to be studying at Notre Dame next year!”

* * *

Act 3

* * *

Shin is quite happy for Sena. Sena was clearly the best candidate for the scholarship to go on an exchange overseas for a year. It’s a great opportunity that will benefit Sena greatly, as well as the Japanese American-Football community as he brings back perspective and new techniques.

Sena’s always had a way of inspiring both his colleagues and his completion into higher and brighter levels and although many others have assisted him and his team into improving against mutual enemies, he’s also been diligent with paying it back, such as the extensive technology training he has done with Shin.

Besides, it would be a waste for him to stay in Japan, as his school does not allow third years to play, a fact which keeps harping on and on in Shin’s mind.

* * *

They exchange emails a few times a month. It provides excellent opportunity in refining Shin’s English skills, as well as providing interesting information with the developments in the homeland of American Football, with the increased variety and competitions providing interesting developments which Japan can learn and be inspired from. 

Sena usually emails something short, with something he found interesting, such as videos (CCing Sakuba if it’s important) and Shin responds with short messages, or hand written letters detailing progress reports of their friends in the various American Football tournaments – at high school and higher levels.

Time whirls and Shin looks forward to seeing Sena return, he’s definitely looking forward to seeing the game that will mark his first day back in the country.

* * *

Act 4

* * *

“It’s good to see you again Shin”, Eyeshield 21, no Sena, says still slightly puffed from the surprise practice match that Hiruma had managed to trick his team into, but proud with his performance and hopeful for the future. He should be, despite his absence from the country there’s a good deal of mutual respect between himself and his teammates who clearly remember him fondly.

Sena agrees readily enough to having a meeting later on, to discuss some of the latest developments in the American games, and what impact that could have here in Japan. 

It feels a little bit like old times. Shin missed this. He’s not sure what that means for himself.

* * *

The conversations are enjoyable, but there are still occasional points that show awkwardness, such as at certain points where Sena looks like he would like to share an additional insight – but refrains in order to maintain the balance between friend and rival. Shin appreciates the balance and choosing his own words carefully, to show that he also appreciates and chooses to maintain that balance.

There are additionally other points of awkwardness as neither of them specialise in small talk.

“Are you still studying business and computers?” Sena asks. It’s a polite question but it still makes Shin stiffen.  
“Negative,” is his curt answer, before he explains with a few more details. “I switched to a double degree in Business Development and Accounting as it suits my skillset better.” He can see Sena’s face twitching, in what he surmises is an accurate translation of the description to, ‘Shin now has a lifetime ban, from entering the computer labs at Oujou University’.

“You know,” Sena starts off slowly. “I’ve always wondered why, you said it was necessary to study computers.” It’s a question that indicates a level of comfortableness in being able to ask for personal details on a clearly sensitive issue and Shin decides that he will also indicate closeness by revealing more of the answer.

“In today’s modern society it is necessary to have particular levels of comfort with technology, given its pervasiveness through most aspects of modern life. Additionally, I hope to inherit my grandfather’s company, and work there alongside other members of my family, such as my father, it is necessary that I am able to complete all of the necessary tasks as many business processes heavily involve I.T. aspects.” 

“That’s true”, Sena objects slowly, “but it still seems strange that you would have it as part of your degree. I thought I.T. courses usually focused more on programming.”  
“Correct”, Shin’s tone he can feel is more wooden now, but it’s not an aspect that he wants to discuss clearly.  
“Programming is necessary for your father’s company?” Sena’s eyes are widening, indicating that he knows he should stop talking, but can’t help continuing to try and understand the business.

Shin simply names his father’s company, and can see Sena’s eyes widen, first in the expected disbelief that has plagued Shin with everyone that knew, then softening in sympathy. 

“You know when I was younger I wanted to be like my father too, an efficient manager able to gather and disperse information quickly and efficiently – although I always seemed to fail at that when I tried to be secretary for the devil bats.”

“There seems to be a misunderstanding.” Shin says, his face more stone like than Sena’s ever seen before.”

“Y-y-yes?”

“I don’t want to be like my father. My father is eccentric, but inefficient and wasteful. He designs novel ideas and brilliant concepts, but fails with simple product testing, user interface and constantly fails to meet his project goals, staying within budget, meeting key deadlines and meeting the exact specifications of the project scope – usually delivering significantly more features but failing to complete the original specifications.”

“So you don’t approve?”

“I do. I just want to be able to assist the best I can, so that he can work more efficiently – while also increasing input from others, so that his products can read a wider audience who can enjoy them.”

“You know, with a company like that you wouldn’t need to do it on your own – just like football, you’d have people specialise in different areas – you just need to be able to coordinate them effectively, right…? Couldn’t you be more of a coach? You’ve always been pretty good at bringing the best out of people when we were in high school….” 

“Perhaps.” Shin says, but his gaze is thoughtful, and then smiles one of his rare smiles. “It’s not a decision that needs to be made yet.”

And thinks about one, that he thinks will be coming up soon.

* * *

Omake

* * *

When the president’s grandson joined the team, there were some doubts. So serious – terrible for sales, no computing or programing experience, he was strictly in operations management. The fact that he started hiring some of his “football buddies” won him no favours either. While everyone understood the need for paper archives – working entirely in paper copies? How archaic.

But he was brilliant when it came to manufacturing and supplies able to resolutely negotiate for the best price and steadily argue for the best value for money. His stone face, gave them the ultimate poker face for dealing with vendors. 

His selected hires were brilliant in their particular fields. Sakuba was charming in sales, and they had finally managed to have testers that could really pull out the limits of their equipment and games, as well as give pin-point accurate feedback.

And when his super secretary joined? That really powered up the teamwork capabilities.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Not quite there yet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/473032) by [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem)




End file.
